Una Gran Deducción
by SenMeg
Summary: ¡Lo sabía! L es un genio, y los creadores de Death Note nunca lo revelarón jajaja.


¡Hola, otra vez! Ahora algo menos romántico jaja, menos "bobito", tambien de Death Note :D. Un poco rarito al principio, pero bah jajaja. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

Era de noche y, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, L no conseguía dormir. Tenía un sueño incontrolable, pero no lograba estar tranquilo.

Miró a su alrededor. Ahí estaba: sentado, en medio de ese cuarto totalmente vacío, en ese gran y cómodo colchón, recostando levemente su espalda en una almohada, con los pies recogidos y mirando al frente. Qué hacer, qué hacer.

"Light es Kira, no cabe duda, pero no me matará, somos amigos.

No, claro que lo hará, en el fondo somos enemigos, reales enemigos, ley y crimen, y punto. Contradicciones, contradicciones por doquier.

Me está engañando, sabe actuar, no es mi amigo, ¡contrólate! No, no, no. Es mi amigo, lo sé, pero yo no soy su amigo."

Se puso el pulgar en los labios y comenzó a juguetear con ellos mientras sus pensamientos contradictorios lo azotaban fuertemente evitando que descansara tranquilamente. Lo debía atrapar, eso lo sabía. Comenzaba a tronar, y las ideas de L se mezclaban y se mezclaban confundiendolo y frustrándolo al no saber que hacer. ¿Cómo mata? No, no lo sabía. Esos asesinatos no tenían sentido alguno.

"Shinigamis" Recordaba, del mensaje. Hay algo ocultro tras eso, de eso estaba casi seguro. ¿Pero que? Los kiras no se conocían, ¿O sí? ¿Y si todo era una trampa? No, no. Light sabía actuar, pero había una diferencia entre las mentiras y las realidades. Claramente estaba nervioso con lo del segundo kira, y con los shinigamis. ¿Qué será?

Shinigamis no, no lograrían engañarlo con eso. No hacía falta investigar sobre el tema. Lo estaban tomando del pelo. No es cierto y punto. No existen, fin.

Pero aún había que atrapar a Light, de alguna manera. ¿Pero cómo? Era su amigo, ese era el problema, el gran problema, además, si no sabía como hacía esos asesinatos, era casi imposible saber cómo atraparlo.

Un momento. Hay algo, un detalle una historia, un recuerdo del pasado. ¡Flash! L cerró los ojos fuertemente y tuvo que hacer gran fuerza para no perder el equilibrio al recibir un choque de ese tamaño. Se conocían como las "Death Note", pero era solo una leyenda, pero Kira usó ese término, es eso ¡Es eso! No es una leyenda ¿Asustado? No, ahora sus pensamientos se aclaraban. Un gran rompecabezas, y el gran papel de Light, el centro de todo, era el más importante. "Te he atrapado, Kira" pensó L. Entonces reaccionó. No, no había porqué tomar decisiones tan apresuradamente.

Pero, hasta ahora, hasta todo lo que había conciderado, era lo único que tenía sentido.

Pasó un largo rato. Ahora L lo había considerado todo, y era cierto. Hay dos de ellas en juego, y si Light podía actuar, ciertamente él también. Ahora había que crear un gran plan, que superara el plan de Light, todo, todo, absolutamente todo.

Debía llegar a la Death Note, eso era seguro, debía llegar y estar en contacto con ella. Según la leyenda, era cuestión de tocarla para ver al Shinigami. ¿Como entrar? ¿Como llegar a ella?

Pensó unos segundos. "Es seguro que la Death Note está escondida en el cuarto de Yagami Light. Es inteligente, tiene un maravilloso mecanismo cubriéndolo, la protege, nadie debe ver al shinigami. Necesito tiempo para encontrarlo, necesito mucho tiempo. Debo estar allá en el tiempo en el que él vaya a la universidad, luego le diré algo para explicar mi ausencia.

Una vez esté en contacto con el shinigami, hablaré con él, sacaré información y deduciré cada vez más cosas. Pero, antes que nada, debo actuar, actuar muy bien."

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Light estaba en la universidad, L accedió cautelosamente en la casa, escalándo y entrando por la puerta vidriera, el el balcón. La examinó muy bien antes de abrirla, procurando ponerlo todo como estaba. Se divistió mucho al ver que Light no la cerraba por completo, para asegurarse de que nadie hubiéra entrado.

Estaba descalzo. Entró, y se puso en cunclillas, en una esquina del cuarto. Lo miró todo con sus grandes ojotes durante más de una hora. Todo, cada detalle, cada centímetro, cada polvo que caía en el suelo. Entonces se paró, y caminó hacia el pequeño escriorio que había frente a la cama. Abrió el primer cajón, y se agachó: nada. Entonces abrió el segundo y lo examinó. Sonrió con picardía.

Sacó un dulce de su bolsillo, un pequeño bombón, y, con el palillito, abrió el cajón. Ahí estaba. Su sonrisa desapareció. Era... Cierto. Puso su dedo totalmente perpendicular a la Death Note, y la tocó suavemente con su uña: estaba hecho.

Cerró el cajón, se guardó el bombón y salió de la casa, ajustando la puerta vidriera como la había encontrado. Se encapuchó, para evitar que el segundo Kira viera su rostro, y se fué.

Llegó el momento en el que Light entró en el edificio, y ahí estaba, detrás de él, un gra espíritu oscuro, con una máscara extraña. Ahora L tenía su plan, su gran plan completado, y sí, el sabía actuar.

L le mandó señas el resto del día al Shinigami, así que, al final de la noche, este ya sabía que lo conocía, y que tenían que hablar.

Entró en su cuarto y esperó pacientemente. Entonces, notó una compañía frívola y espantosa. Estaba a su lado, mirándolo.

-Shinigami, ya me conoces. Sabes mi verdadero nombre. Ahora que te conozco, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Que sería?

... ... ...

¡Hecho! Ahora era solo esperar.

El plan de L era mucho más brillante que el de Light. Porque L sabía todo lo que ocurriría, y lo previno todo. Entrenó duramente a N, y habló con ambos Shinigamis.

No hacen falta detalles, seguro que no, porque eso lo podría contar alguna otra vez.

Pero es segura una cosa: L únicamente murió cuando Light, convertido en un shinigami, anotó su nombre en la Death Note.

Porque, bueno, L también sabía actuar, ¿Verdad?

* * *

The End! Sí, hay otra historia jajaja xD ¿Les gustó? ¡Comentarios!


End file.
